The purposesof this Core is to begin to translate findings from experimental studies in the individual projects[unreadable] examining Angll-induced AAAs to human AAAs. Specifically, this Core will offer the following services:[unreadable] 1. A tissue bank of human AAAs for immunohistochemical analysis of mediators under study in the[unreadable] individual projects.[unreadable] 2. Sera, plasma and DNA samples from the AAA Cohort and the Health In Men Study from the Western[unreadable] Australia Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm Study (WA AAAS). These samples will be used to examine the[unreadable] relationship between plasma concentrations of molecules of interest, genotypes and aortic diameter.[unreadable] 3. Statistical analysis of serum concentrations and aortic diameter, odds ratios and 95% confidence intervals[unreadable] to estimate the relative risk of either aortic diameter or rate of expansion with concentration of the mediator.[unreadable] 4. Cardiovascular imaging to noninvasively examine AAAs and their relationship to proposed plasma[unreadable] measurements.[unreadable] Establishment of this Core with recognized Clinician Scientists to supervise translational studies as well as[unreadable] samples from an NIH funded study focused on a unique AAA population will permit translation of[unreadable] experimental studies to human AAAs.